jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Challenges
" |image = IMG_4332.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 27 |code = 127 |airdate = April 14, 2019 |featured = "Call Me Maybe" "ABC" |previous = "Nylah and the Electric Scooter!" |next = "The Power-Cut"}}" " is the 27th and last episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Jackie and her friends confront backyard explorations and road challenges. Plot Prologue Jackie is first seen about to help Melissa put new plants onto their corresponding standers. Melissa helps Jackie put the plants onto their standers and fill the pots with tiny white rocks. Main episode Nylah and Carlucci are already helping Jackie fill the plant standers with rocks. Keira then arrives at Jackie's House with her iPad. Nylah and Carlucci see Keira and they call her iPad a tablet. Carlucci wants to use it, so Nylah helps him take 4 pictures of Melissa before he uses it. After that, Carlucci asks Jackie for something by speaking gibberish of what he wants, but Jackie doesn't understand him and it doesn't make sense. Carlucci then points at Keira's iPad. Jackie figured out that Carlucci wants Keira's iPad to watch YouTube music videos, including "In My Feelings" by Drake, "Call Me Maybe" by Kidz Bop Kids, and "Again" by Lenny Kravitz. After that, Jackie watches https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZHXxa6aQ2w&t=2s on Keira's iPad, while Melissa, Nylah, Carlucci, and Keira help put the rocks into the new plant standers. Meanwhile, a little girl named Izzie is sucking on her lollipop while walking on the street with her mother. Keira walks back to her house to grab Claudia off the car to see Jackie's friends. Melissa tells Claudia and Keira only to play outside and Claudia got taken for a ride by Craig. Suddenly, Izair, Kamore, Tashira and Fushion appear. They are related to Nylah's siblings. Meanwhile, Tashira plays with Keira's iPad singing "Call Me Maybe" down the street. Jackie, Carlucci and Fushion decide to separate Nylah, Tashira, Kamore and Keira into different areas. At the riverbank, Nylah teaches Keira to push Tashira on the swing. Keira responds Nylah and pushes Tashira on the swing. Nylah later pushes Kamore on the swing. With all that yelling and singing, Eleanor is immediately seen riding her bike across the street near the riverbank. Back at Jackie's house, Kate asks Melissa if Eleanor wants to come over until 6:00pm. Melissa accepts Kate's request and Kate walks away. Jackie meets Eleanor and plays mermaids with her. The gate to the backyard shows a zipline and an enormous tree. Jackie leads Eleanor, Fushion, and Keira to the zipline hanging towards the tree. Eleanor asks anyone it is a zipline and it was. She tells Jackie that people can get hurt because the zipline is so far. Jackie climbs up the upside-down trashcan, jumps and grabs a vine. Fushion needs a tree branch. Jackie suggested that the tree branch is right up there, but Fushion points at the tree branch that's below. Jackie finally found the one Fushion is talking about and tells him that her strength is easy as can be. Fushion uses the tree branch to reach the highest branch for Jackie to catch. He then places it on top of the zipline and Jackie catches it. Jackie whacks the tree stem with her feet and she did so. After that, Jackie climbs up the upside-down trashcan and begs Fushion to climb up the tree. While Jackie climbs up the tree, the zipline will help her. Jackie needs Nylah to get up the tree. Nylah accepts the request and climbs up the tree, while Jackie tights up the zipline, but her leg got tripped over and a cut broke down. Jackie needs help, so Eleanor can be her assistant and holds on to the zipline. Jackie keeps tighting up the zipline until the end of the line and kicks her feet on the tree stem. After manipulating the zipline, Jackie and Eleanor forgot that they had a trampoline to jump on. Jackie asks Melissa if she and Eleanor can get a tiny trampoline. Melissa responds "Yes", but unlike the inside trampoline is better. In the next scene, Jackie, Eleanor, and Carlucci paint Jackie's playhouse to make a wood breaker so that Jackie can have it on her own. Maybe if Jackie wants to break the roof by herself, she and Eleanor can put it on the grass. Eleanor knows that it's wood, so she doesn't know if she is going to break it. Jackie and Eleanor look at the camera and Eleanor asks Keira if she is video taping them. Jackie yells, "She's video taping us!" 2 times and falls off the playhouse. Meanwhile, Melissa tells Nylah, Carlucci, Kamore and Eleanor that the wasps communicate somehow and not to smash them. Suddenly, Nylah saw a wasp near her, but Eleanor tells her that if she messes with the wasp, it'll mess with her, if she doesn't mess with the wasp, it won't mess with her. The wasp keeps following Nylah, but Eleanor tells her and Kamore it's a fly. Back on the doorstep, Melissa shows her strong muscles. That was really great muscles so Melissa should've been overweight. Carlucci steals Keira's iPad and takes it away to see Jackie dealing with Izair and Tashira. He then takes Keira's iPad back to the plant standers. Suddenly, Keira took Melissa's black scrunchie off her hair. Nylah decides to put Melissa's scrunchie back in her hair, but without looking, Jackie takes her frustration out of Melissa's flowers and she was trying to straight them out. She yells at Carlucci to stop and they don't have any flowers left. Jackie then snatches the sunflowers out of Carlucci's hand and throws them back down on the dirt. The Patterson kids and Eleanor are about to compete 10 bike races and Keira wants to joins in. Carlucci wants to ride Keira's scooter for the races. Jackie tells him that's not his scooter; that's Keira's. Carlucci asks Keira if he is allowed to ride her scooter. Keira speaks clearly to Carlucci by accepting his request. After Carlucci borrows Keira's scooter, Jackie tells her friends that she listened to her favorite school song called "ABC" by The Jackson 5. It's about learning ABCs and 123s and getting an A. During 10 separated bike races, each kid can do a bike/scooter trick and Jackie can do a skateboard trick. First, Kamore does a spinning scooter trick without falling down and Jackie gives her a High-5. Next, Jackie does a skateboard trick by lifting the angle with her feet. After the 10 bike races, Jackie and her friends use Jackie's art supplies on the doorstep. Eleanor tells Jackie that's not a marker, it's a stamp. Surprisingly, Michael and Maggie are going to see Eleanor. Jackie meets Michael and Maggie for the second time. Eleanor loves her big brother and sister so much and before they leave, Maggie tells Melissa that she is graduating from Woodstown High School soon and she and Michael need to take Eleanor for a little bit. After Eleanor, Michael, and Maggie leave, Tashira steals Jackie's sticker pad to look at stickers, but Jackie gives it back. Jackie and her friends use different creations, but Tashira wants to make some money. Jackie grabs a yellow paper from Tashira and Tashira yelled at her. Jackie cries and took the yellow paper to save it. Tashira hesitated over Kamore's conversation. Jackie is telling Melissa to never let Tashira use paper again, but Melissa interrupted her saying she has 7 minutes to share. Jackie wanted to use one page and now she needs to borrow someone's paper. A moment later, Melissa helps Jackie and her friends create pictures with markers, stamps, and crayons to make them creative. One of Jackie's friends would be a picture creator someday. Suddenly, Jackie's sticker pad gets taken away and Jackie is still using it. After Tashira snatches Jackie's sticker pad, Jackie breaks into tears and tells Melissa that Tashira called her "crazy" and Tashira snatched. She was still using the stickers and Tashira just took them out of her hand. Jackie begs Tashira to give her sticker pad back, but if Tashira doesn't give it back in 3, 2, 1, Jackie will never ever let Tashira use her art supplies again. Eleanor tells Jackie that Tashira is using her sticker pad. Jackie starts crying. Eleanor goes, "Okay. It's not the end of the world.". Also, Eleanor, Izair, and Kamore are going to have it for the rest of Jackie's life. Jackie talks over Eleanor about Tashira cutting in front of her in line and pushing her at school, but Tashira didn't push her. As Jackie and her friends have less than a minute, Jackie reviews what Tashira did to her sticker pad and laughs. Melissa is about to end the day and tells the kids it's 6:00, and 6:00 is her time to stop, because Jackie was having trouble getting in bed on time and Sam was really upset. So, it is time to send Jackie's friends home. Tashira can't wait to bring her diary to school tomorrow, but Jackie warns her she is not supposed to take it home. Jackie stands up and warns Tashira that she is telling Melissa about her not listening and she's going to pay for her crayon. The Patterson kids are leaving, but Carlucci is the only one who is not leaving. One of the Patterson kids yell at Carlucci to come on and leave with them. After Eleanor and the Patterson kids leave, Melissa walks Keira home and says "I'll see you later." as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Nylah Patterson * Carlucci Patterson * Keira Kiger * Izair Patterson (first appearance) * Kamore Patterson (first appearance) * Tashira Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Eleanor Lawson Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Nylah's Mother (mentioned) * Izzie (only appearance) * Izzie's mother (only appearance) * Izzie's father (only appearance) * Craig Kiger (cameo) * Claudia Kiger (cameo) * Kate Wistar * Michael Lawson * Maggie Graham Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Riverbank ** Eleanor's House ** Barn ** Nylah and Tashira's House (mentioned) Songs * In My Feelings * Call Me Maybe (Kidz Bop version) * Again * ABC Trivia * This episode aired on Palm Sunday. * This is the 4th episode where the setting takes place outside. * This episode is technically similar to "Jackie's Plan For Easter" and "Jackie Saves the Day!". * This is the 4th episode to feature Nylah and Tashira. * This is the 3rd episode to feature Carlucci without Cayooen. * Jackie doesn't wear her school clothes in this episode, she instead wears a pink and blue dress combined with a t-shirt written "Stay Magical" in the front and a skirt. * Sam, Bubblegum, Jean, Opal, Fluffy, Keziah, and Cayooen don't appear in this episode due to a bunch of kids playing outside throughout the episode. Goofs * When Jackie yells, "Everyone, get down! She's video taping us!", Eleanor is already down and behind the playhouse. Gallery IMG_4188.jpg|There's a big rope... IMG_4189.jpg|...high towards the tree! IMG_4190.jpg|That's... uh... a zipline, right? IMG_4191.jpg|Is that a zipline? 'Cause you could get hurt. IMG_4192.jpg|Jackie, people can get hurt because that's so far. Do you think that anybody is this tall? IMG_4193.jpg|I don't have, oh, I have mascara on there. IMG_4202.jpg IMG_4203.jpg|I need a tree branch. IMG_4204.jpg IMG_4205.jpg|I need a tree branch. Over there. IMG_4206.jpg|Right here? IMG_4207.jpg|Oh! This one you're talking about! Here. My strength is easy as can be. IMG_4208.jpg IMG_4209.jpg IMG_4210.jpg|I JUST...! IMG_4213.jpg|I really want to climb up there. Please! Can I climb up there? Fushion Patterson.jpg|The rope will help us. Climb up there. IMG_4214.jpg|Nylah, I want you to get up there. IMG_4215.jpg IMG_4217.jpg|The cut broke down us! Someone help! IMG_4218.jpg IMG_4219.jpg|Can we get like tiny trampoline? IMG_4220.jpg|I actually want to break this, so we can put... IMG_4221.jpg|It is wood, so I don't know if I'm gonna break it. Jackie and Eleanor on top of Jackie's playhouse.jpeg|Are you video taping us? IMG_4228.jpg|She's video taping us! IMG_4229.jpg|Everyone, get down! She's video taping us! IMG_4230.jpg|They communicate somehow. They do it, and not pulling your leg. IMG 4304.jpg|So don't smash these. If you see these, just leave them alone. Get away from them. IMG_4318.jpg|If you mess with it, it'll mess with you. If you don't mess with it, it won't mess with you. IMG_4319.jpg IMG_4320.jpg|She took your hair off! IMG_4321.jpg|Jackie! Jackie! Don't you dare! Don't you dare take your frustration out of my flowers! Those are my flowers! IMG_4322.jpg|I'm trying to straight them out. IMG_4323.jpg|Stop! Then we don't have any flowers left! IMG_4324.jpg|Stop it! Stop it! Leave the sunflowers like that! IMG_4325.jpg|link=Kamore Patterson IMG_4326.jpg IMG_4327.jpg|Jackie, that's not a marker. It's a stamp. IMG_4328.jpg IMG_4329.jpg|Hello. Hey, Jackie. IMG_4330.jpg|link=Michael Lawson IMG_4331.jpg|link=Maggie Graham IMG_4332.jpg IMG_4333.jpg|Hey! Gimme some paper! I wanna make some money! IMG_4334.jpg|Stop yelling at me like that, Tashira! IMG_4335.jpg|I took that paper first! I'm saving it! IMG_4336.jpg|I'm telling my mom to never let you use paper again! IMG_4337.jpg|I wanna use one page, and now I need it, thanks too! IMG_4338.jpg|Hey! I'm using that! You can't just snatch! IMG_4339.jpg|NO! I'm using it! You have that! No, I'm still using it! You used lots of stickers! IMG_4342.jpg|I was just trying rocking talking "crazy"! Mommy! Tashira told me "crazy"! IMG_4343.jpg|And Tashira took... and Tashira snatched! I'm still using them, and Tashira just took it off of me! Can I have it back now? IMG_4344.jpg|Tashira snatched. IMG_4345.jpg|Tashira! Give back you took the sticker pad to twos... IMG_4346.jpg|Okay. If you don't gimme that in 3, 2, 1, I will not ever let you use my art supplies again. IMG_4347.jpg|She's... Jackie, she's using it. IMG_4483.jpg|She snatched it from me while I was still USING it! IMG_4484.jpg|Okay. It's not the end of the world. Yeah, and plus, we're going to have it for your entire life, Jackie. IMG_4485.jpg|At school, Tashira cutted in front of me. She was at the very bad. I wanted to know she pushed me. IMG_4486.jpg|I didn't push you. IMG_4487.jpg|Yes, you did. IMG_4488.jpg|It's stickers. It's not the end of the world. IMG_4490.jpg|Okay, I'm telling my mom and you'll never use my sticker pad again! IMG_4491.jpg|You guys have less than a minute. IMG_4492.jpg|And look what you did, Tashira. Tashira? IMG_4493.jpg IMG_4494.jpg|Where's Nylah? Reply: She went back to the house now. IMG_4495.jpg|It's 6:00, and 6:00 is our time to stop, 'cause Jackie's having trouble getting in bed on time and her daddy's getting really upset. IMG_4496.jpg|And smack me. IMG_4497.jpg|So, it is time to send friends home. IMG_4498.jpg|Yay! I'm bringing my dairy to school tomorrow! IMG_4499.jpg|Hey! You're not supposed to be taking that! IMG_4500.jpg|Okay, I'm telling my mother, you're going to pay for that crayon! IMG_4501.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes